


Jealousy Equals Love

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: History 3: Trapped (Prompts) [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: ...or five times Shao Fei got jealous in the relationship and one time Tang Yi did, it became a disaster.





	1. Five

**5**

  
Shao Fei takes a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling repeatedly as he tries to calm himself down. He reminds himself that he's a _Police Captain_ and it would do him _no good_ if he acted like one of the criminals they put behind the bars. He opens his eyes and okay, he can do _this_. Just think it as one of the trials of life and he can pass this obstacle.

He was informed by his lover that the other would be waiting for him in the bar. Not just any bar but Andy's (the sly _fox's_) bar. At hearing the location, he hurriedly finishes the necessary reports he has to type before dashing madly to the place. You can _never_ trust that fox. When he reaches the meeting place, what he sees made his blood boil — the bar was still the _same_, what you would expect from such a place; noisy with wriggling bodies and blinding colorful lights. This is not what made him furious though.

His eyes auto-focuses on Andy — _even though he is basically hard to find through the array of people inside the bar_ — who's glued to Tang Yi's side, like the leech he is. Both of them are sitting on the barstools, having a nice chat over some alcoholic drinks. It looks like Andy was not contented and even leaned far _more_ closer than Shao Fei liked, fluttering his eyelashes seductively and lips warping into a smirk when he sees the expression on the cop's face. Shao Fei is right, the other undeniably resembles a fox and he is wondering if Tang Yi would like a fox steak served in their table tonight.

The previous mob boss looks like he haven't noticed his presence yet, the idiot didn't even fight back the fox's advances and Shao Fei already felt his anger meter reaching its peak. Like a raging bull, he wends his way towards them — pushing through the tangled limbs on the dancefloor — and puts some distance between the two by shoving Andy away and taking his place beside Tang Yi.

His lover was surprised, apparently shocked at the sudden appearance of his boyfriend and Shao Fei would've given him a good scolding about not getting too close to other people who is _not_ Shao Fei if only he was not occupied with getting Andy away from the former. He faced the latter, chin up in the air and eyes wide like saucers while his back is turned to his lover.

"Look who's here." Andy said smoothly, not fazed at being shoved away while a wry smile is playing on his lips and a brow is raised sarcastically, "Already acting like a hysterical wife, I see."

Shao Fei widens his eyes a little bit more, smiling widely before taking a step and poking his index finger at Andy's bare chest (why is he always wearing a shirt that reveals his chest?) who finally dropped his smirk and is now wearing an expression akin to being scandalized, "Wife? I'm more like _Dora_ who's keeping you away, fox."

The cop leans forward to his left ear and whispered slowly, "_Swiper no swiping_." He smiled haughtily, turning his head around to Tang Yi's direction (who looked ready to intervene) to momentarily shut the other up with a glare that clearly tells him to stay out of this. The latter frowns, falling silent and already knowing where this is going.

Andy rolls his eyes, disbelief in his features as he scoffs, long fingers grasping his hips, "Excuse me? Who would I swipe? Tang Yi? Get real. Before he met you, I was already _there_." It is his turn to smile, "And mind you, this is my bar. _My territory._ You better watch your mouth, _Dora_."

Shao Fei grits his teeth, ready to pummel the flirty bar owner to death (Police Captain be damned) but was stopped by none other than Tang Yi who grabs his arm before completely pulling him away from the place. He sees Andy's victorious smirk before they disappeared completely through the bar's door.

He tried taking his arm back, about to charge into the place again to give that stinking fox a lesson he will never forget (which includes things that only criminals do) but Tang Yi won't let go of him. He whips his head to his lover, eyes burning in rage and mild (really) jealousy, "Let go!"

Tang Yi's handsome face is twisted in a deep frown, hand wrapped around the police captain's arm securely, "No."

"Tang Yi-"

"What good would that make? Why are you even angry?"

Is he seriously asking that? What the hell.

"_What the hell?_" He _knew_ he wouldn't manage to keep it inside his mind, "He was all over you! And you're asking me why I'm angry?" He pulls his arm and this time, he finally got it back, "Why am I angry?" His wide eyes blazed in fury because he just cannot believe that Tang Yi would ask such an obvious question, "You were just smiling and you let him do what he wanted! You-" He never finished his sentence and just glared, and glared, and glared. If his glare could burn, Tang Yi would have been cremated on the spot. He wants the other to realize what he did wrong because people are practically throwing themselves at him and he just lets them.

With a pout, he looks away and settles his glare somewhere. Like that nice car over there. Stupid car. Parked there peacefully. Stupid Andy. Scheming vixen. Stupid Tang Yi. _Sexy_ asshole.

For a few seconds, the only sound they could hear were the crickets in the night's stillness before Shao Fei feels warm fingers creeping on his clenched fist and he harshly pushes it away, already aware whose hand it belongs to. He did not turn his gaze back at Tang Yi before a hand (again?!) snakes around his arm, a breath suddenly in his ear, "Are you jealous?"

His face turns red at the statement, his free hand flying towards his ear and eyes darting at a smirking Tang Yi — _why is he so handsome?! It's unfair!_ — who's keeping a firm hold on his other arm. The nerve of this guy…

Anger towards Andy totally forgotten and a new one emerging towards Tang Yi, he breaks free from the other's hold (for how many times already) while glaring again, lips jutted forward, "Who's jealous?! You're jealous! Your whole family is jealous! Don't talk to me, stupid Tang Yi! Have fun with Andy!" Before turning around and stomping away, mumbling a string of curses under his breath.

Tang Yi _sucks._

Gangster bastard.

(Even though he said that, once Tang Yi is home bringing lamb soup from Tiger Noodles — without cola because according to Tang Yi, **_'It's bad for your health'_ **— instead replacing it with tea before kissing him senseless, his anger immediately subsided and all was forgotten.)


	2. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or five times Shao Fei got jealous in the relationship and one time Tang Yi did, it became a disaster.

**4**

  
_"Take off your shirt."_

Shao Fei's ears perked up at the familiar voice of the quack doctor, standing up from his position on one of the lined up metal seats outside of the clinic when he hears the word that has something to do with _nudity_. There's nothing wrong with nudity, unless it is him and Tang Yi tangled on the bed _together_.

But right now.

They are nowhere near that. Which means one thing. Tang Yi. Naked. With _someone_. **Not** Shao Fei.

Before he can act irrationally, he tried thinking — what was _that_ noise? Is that–? He can hear Tang Yi's clothes rustling–

No—wait.

He knows _this_. This happened one time.

This is a _bait_.

Maybe he was just overthinking this situation? That's right. He always do this. He trusts Doctor Jiang. Taking a deep breath, he flops down on his seat again with a serious look suddenly plastering itself on his features. Both of his palms (when did they get sweaty?) clutched his knees in an effort to keep calm.

_"Does it hurt when I press harder like this?"_

_"Ahh…w-wait. It does."_

What? What are they talking about? What does he press? What is he _pressing_?! Tang Yi sounds so pained! He stood up again, eyes staring impassively at the closed door and (with his imagination running wild), creating unholy scenarios happening behind it.

_"Relax, this won't take long-"_

_"Ow-!_

That's it! Enough! He can never trust that quack after all! Tang Yi too! Unfaithful asshole!

Jealousy blinding his eyes in red, he charged in.

"You shameless _bastard_! Get away from Tang Yi you perverted quack! I will dismember you and throw you in Sun Moon Lake while a boulder is tied around your ankle so you won't be able to swim! You will forever lie in the deepest part of-" Shao Fei barges inside the clinic of the one and only Doctor Jiang Jin Tang, breathing coming out heavy with his chest rising and falling erratically in silent panic.

Tang Yi, who's seated on one of the stools inside the clinic with Doctor Jiang's hand pressing against his shoulder joint, merely raised an eyebrow at the sudden intruder. He tilts his head upward, deep and dark set of eyes staring quizzically at his lover who is sending both of them a venomous glare.

"Shao Fei, I remember telling you to wait outside."

His lover stares at them both, fists clenched on his side.

Tang Yi stares back.

Doctor Jiang is holding back his laughter at the whole fiasco.

Shao Fei had the grace to turn into a healthy shade of burgundy, sheepishly scratching the back of his head while smiling nervously, "I-I'm sorry, please continue."

"Hahahaha!"

"Stop laughing!" Shao Fei glared heatedly at Doctor Jiang, red not only in anger but also shame. The latter didn't though, laughing harder at the face the other is making and the former knows the man secretly finds pleasure in other people's humiliation _and_ pain.

The doctor almost keeled over from laughter, shoulders trembling in delight, "This happened before too didn't it? You didn't even learn your lesson?! Hahahahaha!"

Hong Ye (who just arrived to check on his brother) hears what's happening outside, exchanging confused looks with Dao Yi beside her. When they opened the door, what greeted them was a Shao Fei who's pulling on the collar of the white robe of Doctor Jiang who, for some reason, looked euphoric while being strangled (seriously, who laughs while they are being choked to death? This quack had always been weird). Tang Yi is just watching the two doing disgusting things in front of him with a blank face.

Hong Ye closed the door, the other party not even noticing her entrance and exit before she smiled at Dao Yi.

_Darkly_.

"I'm here suffering headaches for a while because of too much work and these idiots are out here having fun?"

Dao Yi stays silent, thinking of what to do before Hong Ye's anger shifts to him. Racking his brain for possible solutions, he was too deep in his thoughts that Hong Ye is already on her way to leave him just then and there but fortunately, Doctor Jiang's scream snapped him back to reality. Although quite _risky_, he made up his mind.

He released a sigh before opening his mouth, "We'll have your check up at another doctor."

The woman widens her eyes at his suggestion, about to glower at him but before she can do so, Dao Yi added immediately, "Then I'll take you to the mall. After _that_, dinner at your favorite restaurant."

Hong Ye's sends him a side glance, pouting (but inside, she's screaming like a teenage girl), "Just the two of us?"

The taller man nodded. Hong Ye rolls her eyes and turns her back on him, heels clucking loudly on the floor, "Come on then. We don't have all day. I have a lot to buy today too."

Dao Yi follows after her, unaware of the hidden smile playing on the other's lips.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or five times Shao Fei got jealous in the relationship and one time Tang Yi did, it became a disaster.

**3**

Shao Fei watched the ants on the muddy ground with unfocused eyes, unblinking and fighting off the urge to sleep. The ants weren't the least bit interesting but they were enough to keep him busy from thinking unnecessary things like falling into a deep slumber while their enemies are still out there looking for them.

Face already pale because of his fever, the place they are currently settled in isn't also helping. They are hiding in the terrifically tall grasses, breathing heavily and nerves on edge. The wound on Shao Fei's upper arm was stinging earlier but now, it awfully feels like it's already _burning_. It _hurts_ but he can't lift his other arm to seize it right now, to hold it to provide comfort although it won't lessen the pain he is feeling. 

He feels so exhausted, like his life was sucked out of him.

Both of them are crouched, Tang Yi standing up from time to time to see if the men looking for them are still in the area. After an agonizingly long time, Tang Yi breathes a sigh of relief and pats the shoulder of the other to signal him that the enemies are already out and they are finally safe to leave.

Shao Fei cannot find the strength to respond to the other man, not moving from his position and dark spots already starting to appear on his vision. Tang Yi seemed to notice his condition, slight worry flickering inside his orbs and the cop thinks he must be really sick to think that the gangster he dislikes with all his life who equally abhor him just as much would be _worried_ for him.

"Meng Shao Fei, can you stand?"

Shao Fei wants to answer him but all he can do is shake his head, cold sweat running down on his temple as he sticks out his tongue to provide moisture on his dried and chapped lips. His pupils quivered and he had to blink several times to rid of the spinning scenery before him.

"I-I can't f-feel my legs…" He managed to utter after several seconds, collapsing on his knees and he would have crashed on the muddy ground face first if not for Tang Yi's fast reflexes. The gang leader slides his hand under the other's arm, holding his chest to steady him but only managed to aggravate the cop's wound more. Shao Fei groaned weakly at the sudden burst of pain on his upper arm, wincing at the unexpected level of pain.

Tang Yi cursed under his breath before he grunts and pulls him up, hand sliding behind the other's waist before gripping his hip to support him. It didn't _work_. Mumbling some more curses, he was left with only one option.

Shao Fei's eyes widened when he felt his feet leaving the ground, his chest meeting warm and broad back and strong hands suddenly under the back of his knees. At the sudden action, the pain he is feeling was suddenly forgotten in its stead is now the feeling of confusion and slight embarrassment. Is he being carried right now? Piggy back? By a _gang leader_?

"_What_–?"

"Hold still or I'll drop you."

Shao Fei shuts his mouth, the excruciating pain suddenly coming back in its full force and sending him into a groaning mess. The pain was a little overbearing that he had to grit his teeth, almost breaking his jaw at how hard he is trying to hold the pain before it was gone again and replaced by stinging. He breathes heavily, losing the last strand of his strength and opting to just stay still and wrap his arms around Tang Yi's shoulder.

Really, the man was _quite_ mysterious. He would appear cold and uncaring but who knew he would help a rival like this? He thought the other would leave him to die in here for annoying him these past four years but surprisingly, he still has some humanity left in him.

"You're _odd_." He whispers, closing his eyes and leaning forward. He just wants to sleep right now and forget everything. He misses his bed.

"I've been told things that are in the line of cold and ruthless but that is the first time someone described me as odd." Tang Yi scoffs, moving forward, feet crushing the twigs littered on the ground and expensive shoes now dirtied.

Shao Fei laughs breathlessly and Tang Yi feels the vibration from the other's chest echoing on his back from the action, "I always find you peculiar. You have the same taste as an old man and you always fiddle with the cuff of your suit when you're nervous…"

The cop hears a chuckle and he had to pause for a moment to appreciate the rare display, even opening his heavy eyelids to sweep a gaze at the once in a blue moon spectacle, "Are you sure you're not a stalker?"

The cop unintentionally ignored his question and closed his eyes again, already wanting to go to rest, "This is the first time you directed a smile at me. Your face was always set in a grimace and you looked really unhappy at seeing me."

"Of course." Tang Yi downright agreed, face back in its usual blank state. Who would be happy to be followed 24/7, being accused of killing your foster father and a policewoman? He cannot even go to the toilet in peace without the other tailing him.

"Why didn't you leave me then…? It would be easy to get rid of me right now."

"Stop talking or I'll really leave you here."

The corner of Shao Fei's lips twitched upwards in a somber smile, tightening his hold on the other's shoulders, "Hey…that one time you were talking on the phone with a wide smile…I wonder who made you smile like that…"

He always wondered why Tang Yi never smiled in his presence. He only gets smirks and even if he did get smiles, they were mocking ones and come to think of it, he had never really seen the taller man sending him a genuine upturn of the lips. The first time he had seen it was when he was talking to the phone with someone and he remembers wondering what it would be like if that beautiful smile is directed at him.

He was envious (it closely feels like it) of the one who can make Tang Yi smile like that. 

The police officer feels so numb right now, his head is heavy and buzzing with an unexplained noise that faintly resembles a static television. This must be the reason why he is thinking of weird things.

Tang Yi didn't answer him and proceeds to trudge forward on the slippery ground.

Shao Fei hears the calming singing of birds and he can already feel the sleep threatening to swallow his whole form. He takes a breath and whispers, "Hm…that's strange…I don't find you unpleasant right now. I wonder why?"

It's really strange. He had always regarded Tang Yi as his adversary so it really was quite odd that he can be comfortable being carried like this. Is it normal to feel like this towards someone you had always disliked? It might be because he was silently grateful that he was not abandoned like he expected he would be?

Breathing turning slow and steady, Shao Fei smiles a little bit before allowing himself to succumb to the darkness.

Tang Yi scoffs, shifting the other into a more comfortable position so not to disturb his sleep, "I should be the one asking that."

Maybe...

Just maybe...

That was the time Shao Fei started to be fond of the previous gang leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was set in Episode 4 (or is it 5)? When Shao Fei and Tang Yi were kidnapped. :') It just happened to cross my mind of what happened before our Police Captain was sent into Dr. Jiang's care.


End file.
